The Kiss Reprecussion
by kimbee73
Summary: What if Sheldon didn't get on a plane and fly to New Jersey? This is a one shot different take on the finale.


**A/N: So I had this idea about what would or could have happened if Sheldon hadn't gotten on a plane to New Jersey. What would he have said to Ramona?**

 **I don't own these characters...**

Sheldon was just finishing up an email to President Seibert requesting some time off in in July so he could go and visit Amy in Princeton. They had discussed this before she left and they decided that the weekend before the 4th of July would be best. The 4th fell on a Tuesday this summer so Sheldon could take Friday off to fly out then have the entire weekend including Tuesday to spend with her. She would probably have to work Monday but Sheldon figured he could just spend the day in her apartment or explore the campus at Princeton. He had made an important decision regarding that trip and he was hoping that he would come back a very happy man. He had just shut his email down and was thinking he should probably eat lunch when there was a knock at his office door. He looked up to see Dr. Nowitski walking in.

"Did you eat yet?" She asked him.

"Uh, breakfast, yes lunch, no. I did have a cough drop. But that really rides the line between sucking and eating." He told her.

"Well perfect. I made us sandwiches." She said.

"How thoughtful, thank you." He said to her.

"Um no big deal. I enjoy spending time with you." She said.

"And I with you." He said. He then thought about the conversation he had with Penny the night before. He need to put the topic to rest. He decided to ask the question and get a straight answer. "Question. Are you seeking a romantic relationship with me?" He asked. There was no way she could misunderstand this question.

"What if I were?" She asked as she unpacked the sandwiches.

He was surprised by her answer. This posed quite a problem. He did enjoy spending time with her but only as a colleague. Why did Penny have to be right? "Well that would raise a number of problems." He started. "We're colleagues. I'm currently in a relation…" But before he could finish his sentence she kissed him. He was completely taken off guard. He sat there with his eyes open in shock. What was happening and why? This same thing had happened with Beverly years prior. Although at the time he was not in a relationship it was still very unwelcome. Ramona finally pulled away and looked at him expectedly. What did she think was going to happen? Was she so blind that she couldn't see how uncomfortable he was during the whole thing?

"Excuse me a moment." He said and pushed back his chair, got up and walked out of his office.

 _Ok._ He thought to himself. _I took my own advice and walked away from the situation. Now what?_ He had to figure out how to handle the predicament he got himself in. His first thought was to get on a plane and go see Amy. Maybe he could propose, let Amy know that absolutely no other woman or man could come between them. But he had already planned out his proposal. He had wanted to do it before she left but then he decided to be intimate with her. He didn't want her to think he was doing it because he wanted to keep her in Pasadena. His plan involved him being in Princeton and fireworks for the 4th of July. She would think it was romantic. _Getting on a plane now would be romantic too._ He thought to himself but realized he would have to explain everything to Amy and he didn't want her thinking he was proposing because of guilt over what happened. He ran to Leonard's office.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Leonard asked him as Sheldon entered his office.

"Dr. Nowitski kissed me." Sheldon told him.

"She did what?" He yelled. "Oh God, Penny is going to kill me."

"Why would she kill you because Dr. Nowitski kissed me? She didn't kiss you!" Sheldon shouted. "Unless you really wanted to know about her relationship status."

"No Sheldon. Penny told me to watch you and her. She knew this could happen."

"Penny knew that she would kiss me?" Sheldon asked shocked.

"Maybe not that but she knew Ramona had more than friendship on her mind. Now tell me exactly what happened." He said.

Sheldon explained that he was writing an email to Seibert about some vacation time and Ramona had come in asking about eating lunch.

"So I decided to ask her if she was looking to start a romantic relationship." He finished.

"That was when she kissed you?" He asked.

"No she said what if I am?" Sheldon answered.

"And you told her you weren't interested, right?" Leonard questioned.

"Not in those words but I told her that it posed problems because we were colleagues and that I was in a relationship with Amy. But she didn't let me finish the part about a relationship because she just kissed me."

"So you kicked her out of your office?" He asked.

"Not exactly. I was so shocked I asked her to excuse me and I walked out."

"So she is still in your office?"

"I would assume so, yes." Sheldon answered.

"You have to confront this. You can't pretend like it never happened."

"I did when your mother kissed me." Sheldon pointed out. He waited for the fallout from that revelation.

"You weren't in a relationship then." Leonard told him. Penny told him the whole story about getting his mother drunk and then after he had left the living room, Sheldon coming out and Beverly planting a kiss on him.

"You know?" Sheldon asked astonished that he had never been yelled at for the instance.

"Of course I know. And I didn't blame you for it. My mother was drunk thanks to my wife. You didn't ask for it and it was not that big of deal to me. So I am to assume you did not ask for this kiss either, correct?"

"Of course not Leonard. I had no desire to kiss her nor did I ask her to kiss me. The only woman I ever want to kiss is Amy." Sheldon told him. "Oh God, what am I going to tell Amy?"

"Seeing as you have done nothing wrong, tell her the truth. She was worried about Ramona and her intentions just as the rest of us were. This is why I called her last night when you and Ramona went to your apartment. You didn't see it but we all did. I suggest after you take care of Ramona in your office, you call Amy and tell her. And do it sooner rather than later. Don't make the same mistake I did and wait to tell her the truth."

"Leonard I did not kiss Ramona on purpose like you did with Mandy. But my question remains, how do I tell her? I almost got on a plane and flew to New Jersey to propose." Sheldon told him.

"Well that would have taken a lot of explanation from you had you shown up in the middle of the night." Leonard said.

"Which is why I came to you instead. What do I say?"

"There is not going to be an easy way of telling her so think of it like a Band-Aid and pull it right off. What I mean by that is just say it, don't beat around the bush. But first address Ramona."

"What do I say to her?"

"Do you remember what you did the last time?"

"Well she wanted to share credit with me on a paper so I just kicked her out of the apartment. But what does that have to do with now? She isn't trying to share anything with me."

"Think about it buddy." Leonard said.

It then dawned on Sheldon. "She doesn't want to share with me but with Amy."

"Close enough." Leonard said, thinking he almost got there.

"But I am not to be shared." Sheldon said. "I am going to tell her that." He said, proudly. "Thank you Leonard." He added as he left the office.

"Good luck buddy." Leonard said and immediately called Howard and Raj for backup.

Sheldon made his way back down to his office. He was confident he knew what he was going to say to Dr. Nowitski. He walked into his office to find a crying Ramona sitting at his desk. She looked up when she saw him.

"Dr. Cooper, I am so sorry. I didn't…" But Sheldon stopped her. He could tell she was not very upset about what happened.

"Dr. Nowitski, I need you to leave my office immediately." Sheldon said to her. He was not going to let the tears deter him.

"But Sheldon….we could be so good together." She said, stopping her crying. "Your girlfriend isn't even a physicist. You and I could win a Nobel together."

"Okay you need to hear this. You and I will are never going to happen. As I was saying before you decided to take it upon yourself to kiss me. We are colleagues and I am currently in a relationship. I have been with Amy for 7 years and I plan on being with her for the rest of my life."

"Are you sure?" Ramona asked.

"Okay you need to leave. Obviously you can't hear. Don't come back. I don't care if you have worked at CERN. I don't care that you are intelligent and I certainly don't care that you are an available woman because I am not available. I love Amy and she loves me. No amount of kissing, begging and especially fake crying is going to change that. Now as I said to you years ago, get out!" He said loudly enough that she would know he was serious.

"Fine!" She said and stormed out of the office.

Sheldon sat down in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. He was certain he had gotten through to her. He opened his laptop and tapped the button that would call Amy. He knew it was the end of her day and hoped she would be able to answer his call. He was so happy when her face appeared on his screen.

"Hi Sheldon. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled happily at him.

"We need to talk." He said.

 **So my plan is to keep this a one shot and assume the talk went well and he goes through with the plan in July. I could write the talk but it would be similar to what I wrote in my other one shot. He tells her the truth she accepts and forgives his cluelessness. I may write something about Amy's thoughts on Ramona but no promises.**

 **I swear I am working on my multi chapters but these pesky little one shots keep coming to me.**

 **if you liked this would you be so kind as to leave me a review.**


End file.
